Dr. Fetus
Summary Dr. Fetus is the primary antagonist of both the flash game "Meat Boy" and the indie game based on it called "Super Meat Boy". Due to being very unpopular himself, Dr. Fetus is filled with hatred and jealousy after seeing Meat Boy and Bandage Girl loving one another. Filled with spite, he kidnaps Bandage Girl and forces Meat Boy to travel through hellish levels in order to rescue her, taunting and even killing him along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically, 9-B with his suit | At least 7-C Name: Keith Fetus, Dr. Fetus Origin: Super Meat Boy Gender: Likely male, possibly inapplicable due to being a fetus. Age: Unknown (Is a Fetus) Classification: Fetus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With his suit), Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack, Genius Intelligence, Flight (Shown to have wings), Teleportation and BFR via teleporting others, Resistance to Bone Manipulation (Due to having no bones), Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by the radiation present in The Rapture just after he himself nuked it) and Heat Manipulation (Unfazed by being in Hell which has boiling magma and is near the core of the Earth), Preparation, Summoning, Life Manipulation (By going to the toilet, he can create Brownie, a sentient poo), Forcefield Creation, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through pitch-black levels), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Flips the bird to the Player), Possibly Necromancy (Implied to have controlled an amalgamation of Meat Boy corpses) and Immortality (Type 6. Dr. Fetus is implied to have transferred his consciousness to another Fetus, consistent with the end-game cutscene and the fact that he returned in Meat Boy Forever. However, the time-frame and means of doing so are unknown) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (As a fetus, he should be far weaker than an ordinary human. Bandage Girl was completely unfazed by his punches), Wall level with his suit (With his suit on, Dr. Fetus is able to easily overpower and harm both Meat Boy and Bandage Girl. Was able to harm Brownie, and should be superior. Can one-shot Meat Boy with his rocket launcher) | At least Town level (Dr. Fetus blew up Meat Boy with a nuke, and even weaker nuclear weapons are on this level) Speed: Unknown (Escaped his floating island without his suit), Transonic with his suit (Comparable to Meat Boy with his suit, and has even dodged hits from him.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can easily carry Bandage Girl, pick her up and throw her at Meat Boy with enough force to harm him, though Bandage Girl is smaller and lighter than an average human) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class, Wall Class with his suit (Punches Bandage Girl/Meat Boy this hard respectively) Durability: Below Average Human level (Got stomped (literally) by Bandage Girl), Wall level in his suit (Should be superior to both Meat Boy, who fell off of the Rapture, and Brownie, who had bricks thrown at him) Stamina: High (Driven by his desire to punish Meat Boy, he travels through 6 worlds and operates several machines in a hope of killing Meat Boy, without showing signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles (Should at least be comparable to real-world RPGs). At least several kilometers, Possibly Universal+ with teleportation (Can teleport to the end of long levels, and can even teleport to the Dark World) Standard Equipment: His suit and his rocket launcher. A remote control that activates death traps such as salt or blood overflows or massive saw walls, though this is likely not applicable to a fight in a location outside of the Super Meat Boy universe and/or without prep Intelligence: Genius (Despite being a fetus, he outsmarts and/or out skills Meat Boy in every cut-scene leading up to their final battle. He is implied to be the creator of his own suit, granting him superhuman physical characteristics, and also heavily implied to be the creator of several chapters (worlds) full of death traps and complex designs, with the Chapter 5 Dark World having the soundtrack titled "Dr. Fetus' Castle". Seems to be very skilled in close range combat and with weaponry) Weaknesses: Destroying his suit/smashing his jar results in Dr. Fetus being left mostly defenseless. He is a ruthless killer, but can also let his anger get ahead of himself Keys: Normally | With Sufficient Preparations Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Speed was equalized, this was Pilaf Saga Goku and Dr. Fetus without nuclear weapons) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Glass Cannons Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 10 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Super Meat Boy